


the kings and queens will have to wait

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Misunderstandings, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev didn't expect that asking Yaku for help would turn into a study date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kings and queens will have to wait

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge day four: on a date
> 
> (title from A*Teen's "Upside Down")

Lev needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Everyone was always telling him as much–his siblings, his friends. He even often berated himself for it–usually after the fact, when it was already too late.

Which is how he found himself in this situation: a study date with Yaku-san. All because he’d begged Yaku to tutor him after receiving less-than-stellar marks on his last history test. And then Yaku had asked him on a study date and Lev’s big, stupid mouth had just said _yes_ without consulting the rest of him–like his brain.

Lev has never even been on a _regular_ date, and now he’s sitting next to Yaku at his kitchen table on a _study date_.

Lev doesn’t know much about how dates are supposed to go, but he’s pretty sure this is the best date ever. Sure, they haven’t held hands yet, and Yaku keeps yelling at him to focus every time Lev tries to cuddle up to him, but this is hands down the best. date. _ever_.

(At least, according to Lev.)

And, by the end of it, Lev is pretty sure he’s going to ace his history test.

A date with Yaku-san _and_ a top score on his test? There’s really no way it could get any better.

Well, except for _that_.

The good bye kiss.

Lev’s never kissed anyone before, but he’s read all about it on the internet, which is why he’s positive he’s putting out all the right signals. Yaku-san just…doesn’t seem to be picking up on them. And so when it seems like Yaku is going to turn and just walk away sans kiss, Lev reacts.

By grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him.

Or rather, he headbutts him because he comes in too fast and he doesn’t actually know what he’s doing.

_“What are you doing?”_

“Kissing you?”

Yaku gawks at him. “Why?”

“Because…that’s what you do after a date?”

Yaku stares at Lev for a long time without saying anything. And then he speaks and Lev really wishes he had just stayed quiet.

“You thought this was a date?”

Lev’s heart sinks. “Isn’t it?”

The look on Yaku’s face is unreadable. “Um…” He rubs the back of his neck as he looks away. “I didn’t–I didn’t realize you thought this was a date.”

“But you _said_ it was date.”

“I did?”

“Yes!” Lev says desperately. “When I asked for your help. You asked me when was a good time for me and then you said, ‘Okay, it’s a date.’“

Yaku looks up at him in shock.

And then he erupts into laughter.

“Lev,” he gasps out between laughs, “that’s a–that’s an expression. It doesn’t really mean it’s a date.”

Lev feels himself melt in mortification. “Oh,” he says, feeling very stupid.

“Sorry,” Yaku says as his laughter dies down, “I shouldn’t laugh. It’s not your fault you didn’t know. Let me make it up to you–by taking you on a real date.”

“Really?”

Yaku smiles at him. “Really.”

“A real date?” Lev asks. “An actual, real date.”

“An actual, real date,” Yaku assures him. “Right now. We can catch that movie you’ve been going on about and then get dinner. How’s that sound for our first actual, real date?”

“That sounds perfect! I just need to get my jacket and let me put my shoes on and– _MOM I’M GOING ON A DATE NOW WITH YAKU-SAN RIGHT NOW!_ ” Lev grins at Yaku. “Just wait here for one second, I’ll be right back.”

Lev races to his room to grab his keys and wallet, and then back to the kitchen to get his phone, and then back to Yaku waiting at the door. And he only tripped once.

He pulls his jacket on, and then his shoes, and then he stands there grinning at Yaku.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he announces.

Yaku smiles and holds out his hand. “Let’s go.”


End file.
